Thanos (Fortnite)
Summary Thanos is an event-exclusive character in the Battle Royale Mode of Fortnite, appearing during the Infinity Gauntlet Limited Time Game Mode. Any of the players can become Thanos by picking up the Infinity Gauntlet and stay as him until victory or death, upon which a different player can pick up the Gauntlet to become Thanos. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Thanos Origin: Fortnite (Guest appearance), originally Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male as Thanos, can originally be either male or female Age: A few minutes Classification: Transformed human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Flight (Can stay suspended in mid-air while attacking), Energy Projection (Shoots lasers), Vibration Manipulation (Can generate repulsive shockwaves via melee attacks and ground pound), limited Healing (Can regenerate Shield upon killing enemies), Can jump to great heights and long distances, limited Teleportation (Teleports to the sky instantly after gaining the Gauntlet), Resurrection (Resurrects in a few minutes after dying) Attack Potency: City Block level (Able to destroy port-a-forts in one attack) Speed: Normal Human running speed (Comparable to the Player), higher while jumping or ground stomp. Supersonic+ attack speed with lasers (Comparable to the Player) Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can run and jump around wearing full heavy armor and the Infinity Gauntlet) Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can one-shot the Player with a single punch) Durability: City Block level (Has huge amounts of health and shield compared to the Player. Can withstand falls from great heights without sustaining any damage. Can tank the Player's strongest attacks without much damage) Stamina: Extremely high, likely infinite Range: Extended melee range physically, about hundred metres with lasers Standard Equipment: Infinity Gauntlet Intelligence: Gifted (Is basically the Player) Weaknesses: Jumping requires charge time during which Thanos is unable to move or attack. Lasers cannot shoot continuously for long periods of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *A powerful punch that knocks back enemies and destroys structures *Ground pound - Thanos flies into the air, takes aim and smashes into the ground for AOE shockwave damage *Thanos uses the Power Stone to fire a burst of energy that deals damage over time. Thanos can also suspend himself in mid-air to attack. *A powerful leap that enables him to jump great distances and over all but the tallest structures. Gallery thanos default dance.gif|Thanos performing the default victory dance thanos take the L.gif|Thanos performing the "Take the L" dance. thanos orange justice.gif|Thanos performing the "Orange Justice" dance. thanos falling.gif|Thanos falling from the top of the map. Note the lack of a parachute, unlike other Fortnite characters. thanos laser.gif|Thanos' laser attack. Others Notable Victories: Great Jagras (Monster Hunter) Great Jagras' profile (Speed was equalized) Zurg (Disney) Zurg's Profile (Both were 8-B with speed equalized) Notable Losses: Po (Kung Fu Panda) (Kung Fu Panda) Po's Profile (KFP3 Po without Mastery of Chi was used) Pac-Man (Pac-Man (Verse)) Pac-Man's Profile (Both were 8-B with speed equalized) The Player (Minecraft) The Player's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 8-B) Iron Man (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Iron Man's Profile (8-B versions were used and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fortnite Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Healers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Dancers Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Tier 8